1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to treating proliferative and inflammatory skin disorders and to the compositions utilized during the treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different skin diseases or disorders relate to persistent inflammation and abnormal cell growth. For example, psoriasis affects an estimated two to three percent of the world's population of which, plaque psoriasis (psoriasis vulgaris) comprises about 80 percent of these cases. Plaque psoriasis is characterized by raised, red inflamed lesions covered by a silvery white scale comprised of dead skin cells. Other forms of psoriasis include inverse psoriasis, pustular psoriasis, erythrodermic psoriasis, and guttate psoriasis. The lesions from psoriasis make the disorder both a medical and a cosmetic problem.
However, current topical treatments for psoriasis fail to produce satisfactory results. Prior treatments often take away some inflammation but do not cure or eliminate the disorder. Further, patients on such treatment may achieve only some improvement in their condition over long periods of several months.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved topical composition and method for treating proliferative and inflammatory skin disorders such as plaque psoriasis, atopic dermatitis and other disorders.